La Paz de Tus Ojos
by Mesuneko
Summary: Song-Fic: (y One-shot) reflexiones de Mai acerca de su pasado y lo que siente...para todos los fans de la pareja Maijoy.... ENJOY! nn and Reviews! TTTT


**La paz de tus ojos**

OJAIO!!!! HALLO!!! CIAO!! HOLA!!! (en 4 idiomas diferentes que tal????) no se so ya habran hecho un fic asi... pero realmente espero que no.. y si ya lo hicieron DISCULPEN!!!! Es solo que tenia esta idea planteada en la cabeza!!! Y no me la podia quitar!!! Es un Joy/Mai, enfatizado en el punto de vista de Mai....... PARA TODOS LOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA!!!!! Tenia que hacer este One-Shot... que tambien es Song-Fic...... cosa rara no? La cancion es de: La Oreja de Van Gogh "La paz de tus ojos" espero que les guste mi primer intento de son-fic!!

Noche fria de invierno, por la ventana se veian los simples copos de nieve.... Su unica procupasion era caer y unirse a los demas...... que simple. Por que el no podia llevar una vida mas simple? Una vida normal? Acaso es tan dificil llevar una vida comun al igual que los otros jovenes de su edad? No. El tenia muchas cosas de que ocuparse, El habia elegido su camino sin importar las dificultades que le podian aparecer.  
_No he podido esta vez  
Vuelvo a no ser  
Vuelvo a caer  
Que importa nada siguió  
No se reír  
No se sentir_

Pero a pesar de haber afrontado otras adversidades nunca se imagino toparse con El. Aquel ser que habia despertado algo que penso haber extinto. La nesesidad de ser alguien, no una cosa que solo piensa al dinero y a las victorias..... Ser simplemnte alguien..... creer en algo queno existe por el simple hecho de querer, salvar a alguien por la unica razon de querer salvarlo y seguir queriendolo. El sentimiento de "Querer mucho a alguien"

_Quiero verte llorar y que me parta el corazón  
Quiero darte un beso sin pensar  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós  
Yo quiero q me enseñes a jugar_

No. Pero que le estaba pasando? Que es todo aquello?? Que es esto que sentia??....... Es algo que intentava ocultar por mucho tras una barrera, una armadura, que la protegia del mal externo.... Y que a la vez..... encerraba senimientos.. anulandolos casi por completo... pero El con algun modo logro revivirlos. Rompiendo la muralla que le aislaba el corazon.

_Se que me vuelto a perder  
Que vuelto a desenterrar  
Todo aquello que pase  
No se ni como explicar  
Que solo puedo llorar  
Que necesito la paz  
Que se esconde en tus ojos  
Y se anuncia en tu boca  
Que te da la razón  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores_  
_Que un día te conté yo_

Pero ella era demasiado. Habia llegado muy alto para desplomarce por un impulso.... Aunque estaba cansada. Siempre tan altruista, orgullosa, y narzisita . Ella era asi. Ella debia ser asi. Ya era demaciado tarde para hecharse atras. Aunque estuviera harto de ser la GRAN Mai a las que todos temian y morian por acostarse con ella........ la tomaban como un objeto peligroso con mucho potencial sexual. Queria renacer.

_Hoy he dejado de hablar  
Quiero callar  
Disimular  
Solo me queda esperar   
Verte pasar  
Reinventar_

Asi podria ser una mujer normal, no una que solo se preocupa por ir de shopping y llamar la atencion, El le enseño que el mundo es mas que eso, existen fantasias, suenos, ilusiones, todo aquello que ella podria volver probar.... Auque su mundo se basara en otras cosas. Y ya no puede hecharse atras. Ahora imposible.

_Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar  
Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar  
Quiero q mis manos tengan fuerza para dar  
Yo quiero asustarme si no estas_

desde pequeña se habia dado quienta de aquella spycologia de "La ley del mas fuerte" pero la fortaleza no es solo ser una persona maliziosa y calculadora con un solo objetivo de ser la numero uno.... No. Tambien puede ser la fortaleza del alma. Esa que te matiene vivo aunque estes al borde de la muerte, o aquella que te deja afrontar una derrota sin deprimirte, eso se lo habia enseñado El.

_Se que me vuelto a perder  
Que vuelto a desenterrar  
Todo aquello que pase  
No se ni como explicar  
Que solo puedo llorar  
Que necesito la paz  
Que se esconde en tus ojos  
Y se anuncia en tu boca  
Que te da la razón  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores  
Que un día te conté yo_

Ahora sabia que El era algo mas para ella que un conocido... o un niño de segundaria.... El era alguien especial. Y no podia dejarlo. Ahora no..... que sabia que lo queria..... que sabia que lo amaba.....Joy.

Que tal???!! Fue un fic hecho en 1 hora mas o menos..... Se que quedo extraño se puede decir ique hasta Horrible! Queria tambien pedir disculpas por los Horrores ortograficos pero aun debo bajarme el crrecto ortografico en español.. pues este lo tiene en italiano! Aparte de eso si hay palabras que no se entienden porfavor tambien disculpenme! Esta cosa AUTO corrige todas las palabras extranjeras! Por favor sean Piadosos y dejen un review!! 

MATTA-NE!!

La neko

Mo importa a que hora de la madrugada te alzes... tu destino se levanto una hora antes que tu


End file.
